Waiting Around
by EmpressV
Summary: Lana and Pete hang out at the 'Talon'. (missing scene from 'Perry')


Title: Waiting Around   
  
Author: EV (empressvader01@hotmail.com)   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Characters: Pete / Lana friendship  
  
Summary: Pete and Lana hang out at the Talon.   
  
Timeline: Missing scene from Season 3's 'Perry'   
  
Pete checked his watch again and looked at the door. Clark was the fastest guy in the world and still couldn't manage to show up on time for an appointment?   
  
He didn't really mind waiting around the Talon though, there was a new waitress. Her name was Dylan, which he thought was an odd name for a girl, but damn she was fine. She had Hazel eyes, a J.Lo booty, and a tight body.   
  
He watched her circle around to the table across the room, serving a customer. He'd been hoping she would come over all day.   
  
"Pete!" Lana said shocking him back into the world.   
  
"Hey," Pete said.   
  
"I've called you like twenty times."   
  
"Sorry, I was a little busy enjoying the view."   
  
"Dylan?"   
  
"Yeah, she is too fine. I mean that's the kind of girl that could have me trippin'. I mean the way Clark does over you."   
  
Lana laughed. "Well, Clark's not very crazy about me right now."   
  
"Clark will always be crazy about you."   
  
Lana sat down beside him. "Is she the reason you've been hanging around here all day?"   
  
"Actually no, I'm waiting around here for Clark."   
  
"Hey, Lana, you think you could hook a brother up."   
  
"I don't play match maker," Lana told him. "I've seen it get too many people in trouble."   
  
"I'm not asking you to set up a blind date, just introduce me."   
  
"I don't know her that well, she's just an employee."   
  
"How about in twenty minutes you send her over to my table and just let me work my magic."   
  
Lana burst out laughing. "Your magic?"   
  
"Oh, you think I don't have any game."   
  
"Don't play games," Lana told him. "Just be yourself."   
  
Lana left the table and Pete waited. After about twenty minutes, Lana sent Dylan over as planned.   
  
"Would you like anything else sir," Dylan said.   
  
"Yeah," Pete said. "Your number."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Anything on the menu," she replied.   
  
Lana had said be himself, so he took another shot. "Seriously, you look like a fun girl and I'd like to get to know you better. And I was wondering, if it's possible, maybe we could meet somewhere or see a movie."   
  
"That's sweet," the girl said. "But I'm kind of involved. And, no offense, even if I wasn't you're not exactly my type. Not that there's anything wrong with you, but--"   
  
"It's cool," Pete quickly said. "I don't really need anything right now."   
  
"All right," Dylan said. "Really, it's not you. It's just--"   
  
"It's cool, really, it's not the first time I've been shot down."   
  
Dylan reluctantly walked away and Pete sat there wondering why he had even bothered to make a fool of himself. Lana came over, probably in response to the less-than-victorious look on his face.   
  
"I'm guessing it didn't go well, " Lana said sitting down with him.   
  
"She told me I wasn't her type and she claims she's involved."   
  
"Really? I haven't seen her with a boyfriend at all. I mean, if I knew."   
  
"It's okay. I mean all you can do is get back up and try again right. After the Chloe thing, I can sustain being shot down by anyone."   
  
"Do you still have feelings for her? Chloe I mean?"   
  
"I don't know, a passing thing sometimes. I've moved on."   
  
"If Chloe's the one you really want--"   
  
"I'm not her type either. I had that drilled into my head a long time ago. And, I don't know, I've just moved on from all that. Between you and Chloe and Clark there's more than enough drama and I just wanted out of it."   
  
"How do you do that?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Just get out of it."   
  
"My dad says love is a decision. I mean you can't fight attraction, but you decide what attraction you commit to. And if love is going to hurt you, what's the point?"   
  
"Your dad said that?"   
  
"Yeah. I know it's not very romantic."   
  
"No, it's not, but somehow it is comforting. I mean, love is always made to be this thing you can't control. Like, those guys who abuse their wives or cheat them and the women say, 'well I love him'."   
  
"Well, my dad spent a few years as a divorce attorney. So that may be where he came up with 'love is a choice' thing. I don't know, it works for me when I need it."   
  
"I think I like it too, might have to hold on to that until I need."   
  
"Like you have a problem snagging the guys you want."   
  
"I'm not saying that. It's just, love always felt like a trap to me. Like you're stuck in it and you need it and you can't fight it, even when you want to. I mean, how else do I explain those nutcases who attacked and kidnapped me and well, you get the point. And with Clark, I feel like I found this thing with him and he doesn't want it anymore and I can't let go of it."   
  
"Well, the letting go, it's easier when the other person doesn't want you. I mean my 'crush' on Chloe, it was nothing like you and Clark. Or even Chloe and Clark. I mean Clark does love her, just not the way he loves you. With me, we were buddies and that's it. There was nothing keeping me from letting go."   
  
"You think if I wasn't around they'd be together."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Chloe and Clark. Sometimes they seem so close you know. I mean I know he has feelings for me but it's like in some ways I'm not enough and I'll never be enough. There's just a part of him that needs her." Lana sighed. "I'm sorry. Chloe's your friend and she's my friend and I want us all to be friends, we're all happier when we're friends. But..."   
  
"I know, it's confusing. I mean, I thought once Chloe got Clark, he would forget about you. Not because I didn't like you, but at time Chloe was a reality and you were involved, sort of a fantasy. I'm not offending you, am I?"   
  
"No, I understand."   
  
"But Clark couldn't make it work with her, it wasn't right somewhere. And however well they work together, however great she is, she's just not the one for him."   
  
"Are you so sure about that? I mean, maybe I am just his high school fantasy. And the two of them will go off to Metropolis and tackle the world through the Daily Planet. And story by story they'll fall in love and...Pete," Lana said as a shocked look washed over her face. "Turn around."   
  
Pete turned around just in time to see Dylan greeting another girl who had just entered. Both Lana and Pete's eyes widened in shock as they observed the two girls sharing an intimate kiss.   
  
"Guess I really wasn't her type," Pete said with a laugh.   
  
"Guess not," Lana said joining him in the laugh.   
  
"You might be though, the girlfriend kind of looks like you."   
  
"Pete stop it."   
  
"I guess Clark's not going to show up," Pete said with a shrug.   
  
"Maybe he will," Lana said. "You can hang around a little longer if you want. I don't mind. Chloe's so busy with the Daily Planet column, plus school, and her paper. It's nice having domeone to talk to, a friend to kid around with."   
  
"Alright, I'll wait around till ten," Pete said with a grin.  
  
"Great," Lana said returning the smile.   
  
-END- 


End file.
